Yugioh! 5D s: A verdadeira historia
by Phoenix.Cristal.Rosea
Summary: E se a historia atual de Yugioh! 5ds não é correta? E se ela foi modificada para que alguém importante fosse esquecido? Siga Sarah enquanto ela aos poucos descobre o seu lugar no mundo que ela apenas já tinha visto pela TV. Leve YuseixOc, reencarnação.


Ola gente! Eu sei que já faz tempo deste que eu exclui a historia antiga.

Bem aqui está ela, aproveite!

Yugioh! 5ds não me pertence.

* * *

O que acontece depois que você morre? Eu sei que não tem como saber, sinceramente como se pode voltar a vida para responder isso? E agora porque estou falando disso?

Simples. Eu sou uma pessoa de extremo azar, que não sabe como morrer. Quer disser não foi minha culpa, foi apenas um acidente. Eu acho. Eu era uma adolescente comum que apenas estudava para no futuro encontrar um bom emprego, a única coisa que me destacava dos jovens que me cercavam era como eu era louca pelo Japão e os inúmeros Fandons e a cultura pop japonesa.

Uma hora eu estava gemendo de dor com o rosto colado no asfalto frio pela noite, depois de ter sido atropelada por um carro em outra eu estava flutuando no que parecia um mar de estrelas.

Uma estrela em particular me chamou atenção, o seu brilho era vermelho e com ele eu senti uma pontada de saudade embora eu não soubesse do que.

Quando eu estique a minha mão em direção dela as estrelas a minha volta começaram a brilhar de uma forma tão forte que eu apertei os olhos, quando elas começaram a se mexerem e virem em minha direção.

Agora eu estou oficialmente assustada. Você já imaginou um monte de estrelas vindo em sua direção como uma gigantesca anda brilhante em sua direção e como lentamente se tornou um redemoinho gigante comigo dentro.

Frio. Era a única coisa que sentia em todo o lugar. Eu gritava de terror e frio em mãos gigantescas quentes que se ocuparam em limpar o meu rosto e vias aéreas. A minha mente estava clara, embora meus sentidos estivessem maçantes.

A minha volta eu ouvia vozes que falavam em japonês fluente, fui envolvida em algo macio e fui cercada por braços gigantes. Um instinto me fez perceber que era a minha mãe, parei de chorar e lentamente fiquei calma.

Naquela hora eu só podia pensar em uma única frase: _Puta merda._

Demorou oito messes para eu aceitar o fato que eu reencarnei. É difícil pensar com clareza quando se dorme o dia inteiro e não se tem controle sobre a sua própria bexiga e seu corpo.

O que me deixou furiosa. Muito. Totalmente.

Aos poucos fui me acostumando com a minha família e descobrindo os seus nomes. Hinoiri minha mãe tinha cabelo loiro escuro e olhos verdes claros, ela não se parecia com uma japonesa e sim uma ocidental. Meu pai Thomas com cabelo castanho chocolate e olhos da mesma cor. Já minha irmã aparentava ter uns nove anos, era idêntica com a minha mãe. Seu nome era Claire.

Aos dez messes comecei a ensaiar as minhas primeiras palavras, era difícil minhas cordas vocais não cooperavam comigo. Claire se divertia ao me ajudar, repetindo as palavras silaba por silaba e eu tentava repetir lentamente me concentrando. Tudo com a minha mãe observando, enquanto cuidava de nos duas.

Obviamente eu sabia que meus pais estavam cientes da minha inteligência. Não era estranho eles conversarem comigo não com frases simples e sim com palavras difíceis.

Quando eu tinha onze messes finalmente consegui me olhar no espelho, depois de tentar escalar a cadeira da penteadeira do quarto da minha irmã me apoiando no encosto de madeira. Minha irmã entrou no quarto para pegar alguma coisa e me viu. Ela correu para me pegar dizendo o quanto era perigoso e que eu poderia me machucar.

Ela se virou para o espelho comigo no colo, analisei meu reflexo. Eu tinha cabelo castanho claro liso que ia até o ombro e olhos verdes claros e pontilhados de azul. Reconheci o mesmo tom de pele porcelana da minha mãe e irmã a única diferença era o leve rosa em minhas bochechas.

Quando fiz um ano e um mês finalmente sai da casa. Apesar de não poder ver muito da cadeirinha, podia ver rapidamente os arranha- céus em todos os lugares.

Enquanto papai estacionava o carro congelei nos braços da minha mãe. Motocicletas altamente tecnológicas passavam na rua entre os carros, os reconheci na hora. Eram D-Wheell, motocicletas para duelos de corrida.

Fodeu, eu Sarah Hills nasci na Califórnia, precisamente em Los Angeles. No mundo de Yu-Gi-Ho! 5d´s. Deus eu realmente espero que eu tenha nascido fora da época da cadeia de eventos principais.


End file.
